


Growing from seed-dreams

by Dym



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Secret Garden - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Houses, One Shot, POV Outsider, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dym/pseuds/Dym
Summary: Mary, Dickon and Colin are magic. It only makes sense that they get invited to Hogwarts.





	Growing from seed-dreams

Dickon's such a larger boy that it's a surprise to find that he's the same age as them – turning eleven in the same year as the cousins. The owl – bearing three envelopes of creamy parchment comes to them in the Garden. Colin's father, Lord Craven, has been speaking of the need for tutors, something both Mary and Colin do not look forward to at the end of the summer. It's actually Mrs Meadowcroft who offers them an explanation – her being a squib from a minor Pureblood family, and that had led to a long and awkward conversation.

The three vary in their reactions to the news. Colin is excited, already fascinated and eager to start – he babbles to Mary and Dickon that they'd already performed magic with the spell to bring his father home – and who knows what more they'll learn at an actual school of magic! Mary, whilst affected by her cousin's exuberance, is a little more pragmatic – she wants to know what these people are like and why they hide themselves away. She has yet to get over her suspicious nature. Dickon, in contrast, takes it sedately. Admitting that he's not to convinced he should go. Lord Craven looks sharply at him then, though not unkindly.

“I would gladly pay for your attendance at this magical school with Mary and Colin.” His eyes soften then – taking in the young trio. “I would appreciate it Dickon, if you would remain with them in this.”

*

It's not often that they have Muggle aristocracy attending Hogwarts – that this also includes three Muggleborn attending, that they all know each other, seems too much to be coincidence – though granted two are cousins. Still it hints at Destiny or Fate.

The young lordling is the first of the trio to be Sorted. A fair haired boy standing proudly – yet without the typical arrogance often displayed among his peers. The hat lets out a resounding cry of “Ravenclaw!” and he joins their table. A number of names pass before they reach his cousin, Miss Mary Lennox. The Hat causes an uproar when it announces boldly “Slytherin!” The girl shows no evidence that this bothers her – and those watching can only muse that this shows she may belong in that House after all. “Sowerby, Dickon” ends up in Hufflepuff – a fresh-faced, sturdy boy, he already seems to be the epitome of Hufflepuff.

The trio's reputation builds as time goes by. Craven is their dreamer – a visionary Ravenclaw. He is constantly devising new spells and has an impressive talent with ritual magic. Lennox is the one who sets things up – she also acts to inspire her cousin – the consummate Slytherin – it's only afterwards that people begin to realise what role(s) she played in an event, if they ever realise at all. Sowerby is the one that is most liked. He soothes the ruffled feathers the cousins cause and stops them before they go too far – he keeps them stable. As an animal tamer – there were jokes about his ability to “tame” the cousins, but those soon stopped after several owls decide that the best place to vacate their bowels was over the jokers themselves.

They graduate, to their two worlds on the brink of colliding. Grindelwald's crimes are ever-increasing. A worldwide reveal of Magic seems inevitable. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. I'm not too happy with ending it there, but I don't have the time to extend it further (and do my research on the time periods in question... and now that Fantastic Beasts is a thing... to work that in as well?!)...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
